


A Guardian Angel

by ClickCrisis



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Heaven, angela is literally an angel, but when isn't he?, genji dies, hanzo is sad, kind of, truly a wonder
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-10
Updated: 2016-09-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 04:04:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7152743
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ClickCrisis/pseuds/ClickCrisis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Genji Shimada is broken, beaten, and bruised. Having rejected his family's illegal crime business, Hanzo Shimada was forced to almost kill his brother to maintain order. Genji finds himself in a place unlike anything he's ever seen, where he meets a woman unlike any other he's seen. She fights to grant him another chance at life, but ends up coming with him anyway.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Limbo

Is this the end?

It's hard to tell. Everything's fuzzy, hazy. He can't tell if it's just dark outside or if he just can't see for some reason. His hands are on his chest, covered in something warm and wet, his clothes torn and ruined. There's an arrow, jutting out the center of his chest, lodged in his sternum. He can't breathe. Blood has filled his lungs, his heart can no longer keep up, and he coughs more blood onto the floor in front of him. He can vaguely make out the sight of a sword, laid out in front of him, just out of reach. If he could even move his arm, that is.

Maybe death isn't so bad. Maybe it's better. That's what he tells himself as his eyes slip shut for the last time and his heart officially stops.

Genji Shimada. Time of death: 11:34 PM. Location: Hanamura, Japan. 

* * *

After what feels like an eternity, breath fills his lungs, his heart starts beating, and there's life in his body. His eyes slip open, blinded by a light from above, a hand moving to block his eyes from the light. He's on the floor, cold marble tiles, uncomfortable against his body. He lays there for a while, before something clicks. He's dead, isn't he? That's what he remembers. This doesn't feel like a hospital of any kind.

He opens his eyes, moving his hand, looking in front of him. The floor seems to stretch forever, into clear blue sky, the sun high above him, brighter than normal. He rises to his feet carefully, body sore from apparently lying on the ground for so long. He looks down at his chest. He's wearing the exact same clothes he was wearing before he died, though there doesn't appear to be any damage. In fact, they look brand new.

He looks around, but there isn't a whole lot to see. Only the pristine white marble stretching off into the clear blue sky. It's eerily quiet-- he can hear his own heartbeat, amazed he even has one.

He spots something-- a blemish in the clear sky, a small dot, growing wider by the minute. Soon, a form takes place, that of a person, but they have large, white wings. They barely move as the figure glides downwards, revealing a woman wearing all-white with a halo around her head. She has the most gorgeous set of crystal blue eyes, her blonde hair put up in a ponytail.

"Where am i?" Genji asks, voice rough and raspy.

"That is an excellent question," the woman responds, smiling softly at him. She has some type of German accent but he can't put a finger on it. "Where do you think you are?"

He squints at her, sighing softly. Bowing his head, he speaks softly. "I'm dead, aren't I?"

The woman's smile twists into a frown, eyes softening. "Yes, unfortunately. Far before you were supposed to. Your brother was misguided. His actions will haunt him, and he will seek redemption in the worst ways."

"Will he kill more?" His voice is oddly serious, his hands clenched into fists at his side.

The woman's mouth forms into a pensive line and she sighs. "Yes, unfortunately. He already has."

"Has? How long has it been since I died?"

"A couple days. Your soul has to come to grips with your death before you awake here."

"In Heaven?"

"No, this is not heaven. This is limbo. The in-between, before your fate is fully decided."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kind of a short prologue-- I'll try to make the next few chapters longer! Hope you guys enjoyed. <3


	2. Lost

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hanzo is grief-stricken by the loss of his brother, and wanders aimlessly, searching for nothing, and going nowhere. Genji awaits his fate in limbo.

The long, weary road lies ahead of him, fingers clutching the torn piece of parchment. Dark eyebrows furrowed across his forehead, forming a bridge from one eye to the next, mouth drawn into a tilted frown, framed by the beard that lined his face. His footsteps are nearly silent against the dirt path he wanders down. The sun has fallen well below the horizon, the bright specks of light cast out against the night sky the only source of light to guide this wayward soul. The moon is a dark circle, hidden from sight, blended into the dark blue of the sky.

Hanzo Shimada is no longer a man. He is a shadow, cursed to wander this lonely world, bound to the confines of his own mind and self.

There is no escape for him. His sins are his own, his mistakes are him, and this is his punishment. The wayward dragon. In one breath, his breath leaves him, and he falls to his knees once more. He leans his head against the dirt, tears running in rivers down his angular features, landing in the dirt silently.

* * *

There is a surprising amount of nothing in limbo. Just an eternal stretch of white, and the blue, cloudless sky above. Genji walks, he runs, he sits, he stands. Nothing seems to quell the aching sense of every second passing, nor the dull mediocrity of boredom that pervades his every being. This is his life. He counts the seconds, but he does not know how long he has been here, and he does not know how much longer he will remain.

Sounds are surprisingly rare. His senses have grown to detect any acute change. The sound of feathers shifting against the air catches his ears, and he raises his head to see the only person he’s seen this entire time.

He stands to his feet, head bowed in front of him, to greet the literally angelic woman. She lands several moments afterwards, her feet lightly grazing the ground and her wings folding. Her face is drawn into a pensive, worrisome gaze. Well, that’s what she seems to look like all the time, save the few times he can manage to earn a smile out of her.

“The… council is still formulating a decision. You haven’t exactly lived the most, ah... holy of lives,” she says finally, chuckling softly. He laughs as well. He can’t exactly lie about his past to her, of all people. “But the outcome looks favorable nonetheless.”

“Is that what you say to all of your…” He waves his hand slightly as he thinks of a proper word. “Well, to everyone?” She chuckles again, glancing away.

“Admittedly, yes. But it is true for you. You were murdered in cold blood by your brother, and you have never committed a truly heinous act. Refusing to be a part of your family’s illegal business is certainly a plus.”

“I would hope so. Do you have any other news? What of my brother?” At that, her face falls into a frown.

“Your brother is… less than well. He has abandoned the Shimada clan, and left Hanamura. He does not appear to have any course of action besides wandering endlessly.”

“And the elders?”

“They are in quite the panic. Learning of your death, and then the sole heir leaving, they’re unsure of what to do. I don’t think this has ever happened in the long history of your family.”

“What do they plan to do?”

“They are still debating, in their counsels. Some want to elect one of the elders as the leaders, while others want to sell the castle and abandon the clan. There have been no actual fights yet, but I’m sure there are some to come.” Genji chuckles.

“They were always arrogant and selfish.”

“Indeed. Well, it looks I am needed once more. I am sorry to have to leave you again, but we are close to the final decision.” Angela goes to leave, her wings unfolding, before Genji stops her.

“I do not mind the wait, so long as I am able to see you again.” Angela blushed, turning her head slightly, obviously embarrassed.

“I… I must go, Genji. Thank you.” With that, Genji is left once more to himself, alone in this featureless limbo. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, remember that time I said the second chapter was 'coming soon' and 'going to be longer'? Well, I lied on both fronts. Anyway, here's Chapter 2, finally. I'll try not to endlessly delay the next one by 3 months if possible.
> 
> This is also my first time writing as Hanzo, sooo... fun times on that? Expect that a lot. I'm not used to writing a lot of characters at once. Here we gooooo.


End file.
